1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sports devices and more particularly to a device specifically designed to aid a child in learning to bowl.
2. Prior Art and Discussion
Bowling is a favorite year-round pastime and is particularly popular at those times of the year and in those portions of the country which have habitual inclement weather, since bowling is usually performed indoors in sheltered lanes.
Bowling involves the use of a relatively large and heavy ball which is hard for youngsters to lift and throw, even if made of lighter weight material than normal. It is an impossibility for very young children who would like to participate in the sport but cannot either lift or throw the ball.
There remains a need for an improved child's bowling aid device which will help the child to be able to bowl and thus learn its general techniques, rules and form. Such device should provide the means for supporting the heavy bowling ball, permit it to be aimed by the child and facilitate its release towards the target, the ten pins at the far end of the bowling lane. Such device should be sturdy, inexpensive, easy to assemble, disassemble and use and easy to aim.